In an advanced broadband wireless system, an air link refers to a communication channel between the BS (Base Station) and a SS (Subscriber Station) using the air as media. At a lower layer, the air link status may determine whether or not the upper layer data may be transported over the air between the two ends of the air link. If the data may be transported, the air link is considered “up;” otherwise, the air link is considered “down.” The air interface may be used by the subscriber device if the air link is up. The system may monitor, report, and manage the air link status.